The Hard Choice
by ChaaisSaying
Summary: Chloe, Tori and Nate are moving to New York. They come in contact with 'Lyle High School'.There they meet weird people, but that's not the only thing. They gonna meet a lot of drama with an other new kid: Derek. Will it be the normal DerekxChloe ending? READ!


**[AN]: Hi guys, I wanted to write a story and I came up with this. Hope you like it! Aw, and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks :D Enjoy!**

**The Hard Choice:**

_Chapter 1: The Flight_

Hi, I'm Chloe Saunders. Just some lonely 16 year old kid that's in high school, well actually I have some couple of friends, but you kind of get it. I'm not the popular kind of girl also not the 'spotlight girl', but I guess you can count me in as a wallflower.

So when my dad said that we were going to move from Manchester to New York, I was kind of surprised. I really like shopping and where is the best place to go for a famous shop trip? New York. So yeah, here I am sitting in my room choosing what to bring to New York. I took my pants, tops, blazers, sweaters, sweatshirts, hoodies and my black leather vest. I was surprised that my case actually fit.

***DING DONG*** _Who could that be?_ I run downstairs, hopefully without falling. Yeah, I'm the worst klutz you could know, but I'm trying to live with it.

I shuffled to the door and tried to see through the little peephole. Immediately I pushed the door open en flew in my best friends their arms. Yeah, my only 2 friends. You had Tori Brooks, she has this amazing brown hair and looked totally gorgeous! Her character is something completely different: She's the hyper kind of girl that's always happy in the morning and sees all the good things in every person, but otherwise she can be very stubborn and irritating if you keep a something from her. My other friend is Nate Willows. He's the protective, ridiculous kind of boy. He has this shining brown hair that's laying in bangs on his perfect browned skin. He also had these wonderful emerald green eyes. But you get it. I have the best friends EVER!

"Hi? Euhm C, you're kind of hurting me here?" Immediately let go of him. "I'm so sorry Nate." I blushed. "Guess someone missed me." He said with his cocky grin. _Ugh, boys and their ego's._ "Sure, what keeps you sleeping at night?" I said smiling. "Hi girls, I didn't came here to hear you two discus all morning okay? Let's go packing, but first: OMG C, I missed you so much!" She said while hugging me. "Tori, you saw me yesterday … at school!" I said. "Whatever?" She said grinning. I looked over to Nate, to see him rolling his eyes. I guess we were thinking the same.

***A whole packed bags later***

In the meantime, Tori was helping me to check that I had everything with me. " Come on, Chlo? You have to bring these sexy strings with you!" Tori yelled. "Tor, when do you think I have to wear that?" I said. "Well you never know? Maybe when-" Nate interrupted her: "Don't you dare finish that sentence! She's not gonna be like you, Tor." "Hey, I'm not that bad!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. _Yes, she is!_ Nate saw me doing that and broke into laughs. His emerald eyes sparkling with joy. Finally I ended up the same as him.

***1 Hour later***

"Dad, are you ready? We have to go!" I yelled through the whole house. "Serious, calm down. I'll be there in 5 minutes!" He yelled back. Me, Nate and Tori were all waiting in the hall for him to come. He was always the slowest, but you can't judge him. He's a 45 year old single father. But he's so great! I heard footsteps coming downstairs, so I turned around to see him standing there in a chic suit. " Wow Mr. Saunders, what's with the suit?" Nate asked. "Well Nate, you just can call me Steve if you didn't remember the thousand times I said it before. But I got a lot of women to impress." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows. "Ugh, dad that's just nasty!" I sais smirking. "I totally understand you, Steve." Nate said while smirking his cocky grin. "Ugh, boys or men they remain the same." Tori said laughing. "I totally understand you, Tor." I said trying to mimic Nate's voice. We all broke into laughter.

Finally after a whole 5 minutes of laughing and smiling, We brought the suitcases in the back of the car and drove to the airport. In 30 min we arrived at the airport. The place was crowded! "FLIGHT 19 TO NEW YORK IS LEAVING IN 1HOUR!" Shit! We run to the different gates and security guards to finally make it on time.

When we got into the plane we were searching our seats. I had A25. Tori and Dad were in the B department. So that lives me with Nate. "Hey Chlo? What seat do you have?" Nate asked a little bit worried. "A25, you?" I said. He let out a breath of relief. "Guess you're a lucky girl, Chlo." "And why would that be, Nate?" "Cuz you're sitting a whole 5 hours next to this pretty boy." He said pointing at himself. "No times for jokes, Nate." I said seriously. "Take a look for yourself, lady." He said smirking. I pulled the ticket from his hands and he indeed was right. On the ticket was writed in big letters A26. "Oh, great." I said with so much sarcasm in my voice. He didn't say anything back but instead he picked up my case and placed it in the little cabinets. "You know, I always could do it myself." I said with an irritating voice. "A thanks would be nice." He said grinning. "Thanks." I whispered so only he could hear. He smiled a breath taking smile. I think I was staring a little to long, cuz the next thing I know a cart pushed in my kneeholes. I immediately looked away and blushed. Flustered I looked up to the person that brought me out of our staring contest. "Would you please sit down? The plane is gonna take off." The stewardess said to us. "Sure, ma'am." Nate said politely. We sat down and waited till the plane took off.

***5hours later***

"Chlo? Come on, wake up, babe. The plane landed and everyone is making his way out." I heard some boys' voice speak. His voice was soft and so full of caring. "Come on, Chlo? Pretty pretty please?" He was still begging me to wake up? Did I fall asleep? Slowly I opened my eyes to see a white fabric. I could smell the cologne from the fabric and boy did it smell GOOD! "Finally, you're awake." Said a voice above me. I looked up and came eye in eye with ... Nate? "Nate?" "Yes, dear. That's me." He said in a caring voice. "What are you doing?" I asked careful. "Waking you up? You were the one who felt asleep in my lap?" He said with his cocky grin. "Ugh, how did that happened?" I asked myself. I saw Nate open his mouth to say something. "Don't, it was a rhetorical question!" I said smiling. He sneezed a laugh.

I heard the ticking from high heels. I turned my head that was still on Nate's lap and saw the stewardess from 5 hours before. She looked from Nate to me over and over again. And every time she looked, her eyes were sparkling more and more. "What's up with her?" I asked whispering in Nate's ear. His breathing hesitated. "I don't know what's with her, but the sparkling eyes scare me a little bit!" He whisper yelled back. I barked out a laugh. "Euhm Miss? Is there something we can do for you?" I asked a little uncertain. The woman stopped looking back and forth at us and smiled hopefully at me. That scared me even more! Careful I stood up and took our suitcases out of the cabinets. I gave Nate his bag and looked up, to see the woman still staring at us. I leaned a little bit to Nate and whispered: "Run." He looked at me questionably, but I took his hand in mine and run away from the weird woman. By passing the woman we said a fast goodbye and left.

When we were out of the plane we broke into laughs while we were still holding hands. A feeling of safety and joy spread into me. "Nate? Chlo? Where were you?" I heard a deep voice. I turned around and there stood my beloved father. Our laughter automatically stopped and we just kept on smiling. "Little Chlo felt asleep in the plane and I had to wake the beast up. Be happy I'm still alive." Nate said grinning. I took my hand out of his and slapped his arm hard. We all broke into laughter.

After we picked up our cases, we walked out of the airport. It was beautiful, a little crowded, but I already liked it! "OMG, we're in New York, Chlo!" Tori said jumping up and down. "I know, I know." I said while joining her. We all waited for a cab and loaded our bags in it. I stepped in the car while sitting next to Nate. I looked outside the window at the beautiful buildings and shops, wondering what New York would bring me.

**[AN]: Thank you guys so much for reading this :D I'm so sorry for the grammar faults, but let me know what you think of it and how you would like to see the story.**

**ChaaisSaying. x**


End file.
